User talk:CzechOut/Archive
Welcome Hi, welcome to Wikia Developers Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:ArchiveTool page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wikia (Talk) 17:31, August 19, 2011 UserTags Just a heads up. UserTags is currently broken on tardis wiki. You're loading w:c:dev:UserTags/code.js instead of w:c:dev:UserTags/code.min.js. You need to load the min.js file as it contains the bootstrap code (loading /code.js directly will just cause an instant abort Script not loaded by a supported loader! Aborting. which is why it isn't working). Lunarity 07:29, October 16, 2012 (UTC) : Never mind. The .min.js was a legacy thing I was only keeping for backwards compatibility (since I thought everyone was using that). Loading /code.js directly should work correctly now. Lunarity 08:05, October 16, 2012 (UTC) Tardis Wiki Block (Sorry!) Introduction To I am Sorry I am sorry for all that i did in the past, I was new to your wiki and I should have read the video laws on your wiki and it was lame for me to do that. Is it a possiblity if I can have it taken down from a lifetime to a three month block, due to I have learnt a lession. I have been blocked since May 4th 0f this year, which makes it seven months since I was blocked next month and if I had another three more months it would be ten months since I was blocked. If that is not possible then I would be happy to be blocked until May 4th of next year, which is totally fair, in my books, which makes it a full year. Picture/Screenshot of Block Conclusion If I can take anything back I would, it is just that I am a huge fan of the series. It would be very nice if I could have my block taken down from a lifetime block to a year block due to I am so so so so sorry for what I have done. If I were you, I would have done the same. It is just me and my weird brian and for that, I am sorry! I am going to read the rules of the wiki in the time being. Because you have a stressful job in being an admin to a horrible user like myself. At the end, you had to do what is best for the wiki and for that I am grateful you acted, it is kind of a galifray sentence, like I was sent there to serve out my sentence along with the master from what seems to be a horrible act. Points *Point One - You acted they way you did due to you were doing what is best for the wiki. *Point Two - You were acting for the grater good for the other uses that didn't need someone like me to wreck it for them *Point Three - The Wiki doesn't need to have a user like me on it *Point Four - Users like myself are horrible *Point Five - I am a stupid person that spoils things on people *Point Six - I deserve to be punished hugely *Point Eight - I am a weird person *Point Nine - Under the laws of the wiki, I should have been blocked. *Point Ten - The Wiki has got nothing to win with me on the wiki, due to I spoil everything on the users. So please forgive me. (Vamps (My Wall) - (talk) Main page image What on earth made you choose what looks to be binary code in a tunnel shape for the main page? Everyone knows that true programmers don't read binary directly, instead we let loose a butterfly which in turn displaces a spec of dust that deflects a photon that strikes the platter on our hard drives just right which then is reflected depending on the state of the bit at that position. जसले मह काढ्छ उसले हात चाट्छ 22:45, November 23, 2016 (UTC) : Oh, I am not criticizing your decision. I just wanted to work in my daily xkcd. : जसले मह काढ्छ उसले हात चाट्छ 23:55, November 23, 2016 (UTC) CSS Edits Hi, are you able to test whatever changes you want to make and then add them in one go? So far I've seen at least one syntax error go in, and it looks like you're just tinkering with things without actually fixing the issues you're trying to address each time. This isn't a test wiki. 20:55, July 14, 2018 (UTC)